Broken
by xx vampire angel xx
Summary: A story of two vampires each holds a secret and each will learn a valuable lesson of life
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

I'm about to tell you a story. One that has been kept secret from the rest of the world. The only people that know about it are the people it actually happened to, I am one of them.

My name is Lena Dashkov, I am a vampire and protector of my kind, well, I'm in training. We are the famous beings that hide in the darkness, our existence is a secret to the outside world.

You may have heard stories about my kind. I will start of telling you there is two kinds of vampire; the mortal vampire, a pure good soul who feeds without taking a life. Some of these vampires inherit powers from their bloodlines, I am one of them. These vampire are at a higher risk to the enemy.

The other kind of vampire is the immortal vampire. They are opposite to the mortal vampire. They kill when they feed, by doing that they become stronger and faster than a mortal vampire. If a mortal vampire kills while feeding, they will change to an immortal. Immortal vampires will kill without a second thought, they even kill mortal vampires, if they refused to change. Mortal vampires with powers like me have to be protected from the Immortals, that is where I come in. I am a protector in training, I have kept my powers a secret from my school so I can help my kind instead of bring a burden.

Chapter 1

I awoke to find that the ground was covered in snow.

'Great this is just what I need on my first day back.'

School had just started back after summer break, of course, you wouldn't be able to tell that it was only September by looking at the weather. One of the bad things about going to a school in the mountains. Training wasn't going to be easy today. Fed up and in a bad mood already, I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and put on my combats and a t-shirt and headed for the gym.

Making my way to class, I noted a few new faces in the grounds as well as the ones I already knew from the year below me and the ones in my year. The one face I was hoping to see that morning, but I never, was my best friend Lily Ivanski. We had been best friends since Kindergarten. She was the only one in the whole school who knew I had powers, and since my parents murder, she helped me hide them from the rest of the student body.

My class was mainly made up of boys since most of the girls were either royalty, like Lily, or more interested in looking good rather than helping their kind. As for me, I lived for the thrill of the fight.

Even with all my experience, nothing could have prepared me for class that day.

A new student had just transferred into our school and into our class. One of us would be chosen to show him around and give him extra training if he needed it.

"Lena," My head snapped up from my laces, it was my mentor, Darren Nenor, beside him stood a boy about my age with dark hair and emerald green eyes, "This is Romeo Rossovskaya, the new transfer student. Since you are my best student, I have chosen you to show him the ropes and train him up." Well this is brilliant, if my training and most of my energy being out into hiding my powers wasn't enough for me. Have you ever tried hiding your power to heal or use fire ? It isn't easy, neither is trying to hide your psychic. I really wasn't happy about this, but I do see Darren's point. I'm the only senior in the whole school who can wield a silver stake and penetrate the heart, but instead of showing my feelings I just smiled and replied, " No problem Mentor Nenor." I wasn't going to enjoy this, on the bright side I could do with the extra practise.

Class had finally started, unsurprisingly I was paired up with Romeo. He hadn't said anything while setting up, I wondered if he was shy. We started off with basic combat, but Romeo couldn't even do that. He should have been taught that last year, his skills were shite.

"Romeo how much fighting experience have you got?"

For a couple of moments he said nothing and then he spoke, " Does fighting in school count?" He replied, grinning. I wasn't impressed, the boy thought is was a smartass. I gave him a side look, his smirk disappeared from his face. I then realised I had my work cut out for me and it wasn't going to be easy, for either of us.

I had decided to schedule three training sessions a day, you have to admit the boy is useless there's no way he would be able to graduate at his current level. So it was going to be an hour before school, an hour at lunchtime and an hour and a half after school. Romeo didn't seem very happy but he didn't protest. I think he knew he needed help.

"So we start at 4 p.m. tomorrow. Meet me outside the gym and bring you running shoes." Romeo just nodded then left.

I needed to find Lily, I so badly wanted to see her. As usual she was sitting on a bench outside the library, reading. "Lily, its only lunchtime, you don't have to do your homework right away. She looked up from her book, her bright blue eyes stood out against her pale skin and blonde hair. The opposite to me, I had the usual pale skin, its hard to get a tan when you can't stay out in the sun for long, but I had dark brown eyes and long black hair.

" Yeah, I know, but if I was like _someone_ I know my homework wouldn't be done until the morning of the class."

"That happened once and you know it. I'm not that bad."

She just smiled and closed her book. "So, who have you hurt today then, Lena?"

"Surprisingly no one. I've been to busy babysitting."

Lily looked at me confusingly, she obviously hasn't heard about Romeo.

"He's the new transfer student I have to train him. He needs it big time. I'm telling you his combat skills are worse than yours."

"Thanks a lot. I would have got your point without bringing me into it."

"Well, I was just trying to point something out. I thought it would be more effective."

"Some best friend you are."

"I know you just love me, don't you ?"

"You wish." We burst out laughing. Lily always made me feel better.

"I don't know how I'll be able to train him though. He never spoke the whole time we were in class. I can't train him unless he speaks to me."

"He was properly nervous or something, you know you are intimidating." I never replied, I just sat next to her, silent.

With ten minutes or so left of lunchtime, we made our way to the cafeteria. At least once a month, blood was donated to the school enough to keep us going. Taking some food and some blood, we grabbed a table and ate in silence until the bell ran for afternoon classes. I said bye to Lily and headed back to the gym, I always hated having different classes from her but I could never stand sitting in a class all day when I could be learning combat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up two hours earlier than usual this morning. I could kill Darren for making me do this. I'd rather stay in bed than do a training session with Romeo.

I quickly got dressed and made my way to the gym, I was actually quite shocked to see that Romeo was already there waiting for me. His hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall, he had brought an attitude with him this morning.

"I thought you wouldn't have bothered to turn up this morning or at least be late." I said while I fiddled with the keys Darren had given me.

"Well, it was either come to training or get beating up by you in class later on, I'd rather I wasn't beaten up by you, again, with an audience." Was I really that scary?

"Come on we better start warm up."

"Wait 'we'?"

"Yeah, you didn't think I was going to make you do all the training on your own did you?" A guilty look answered me, he had obviously heard a couple of stories about me. Don't get me wrong I can be bitch, but I'm not that bad.

"Well come on then, it'll be time for class by the time we get started. We're building stamina, so start running." I felt a little angry that Romeo would actually believe that stupid gossip that he was told about me. He didn't protest to running, something told me he felt guilty about believing them.

Romeo stayed quiet the for most of the training session that morning and I didn't pressure him into speaking to me. Our silence wasn't awkward, it refreshing to be training with someone else and not having to carry a conversation too. It wasn't until we had finished and were cooling down that he finally said something.

" Lena, I was wondering,"

"Yeah."

"Have you always taken your training so seriously ?" I hesitated, I didn't know why he wanted to know about me. No one really took an interest in me, except my friends, I answered him ,honestly, anyway.

"Not really, before my parents died I never really took anything seriously. I was a troublemaker and a flirt."

"What happened to your parents? Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" It was obvious he didn't mean to upset me.

"It's alright, it happened a long time ago. They were murdered."

Nearly two years ago, I came home one night during the summer break and found my mother and father in pools of their own blood. If I wasn't out my friends that night, I would have been in the house too. For that, I have always felt guilty, I should have been there to protect them or die with them.

I looked up at Romeo, he was looking at me with sympathy. My eyes met his, I had never noticed his deep brown eyes before. I dazed for a minute then I realised I was staring at him. I smiled back at him, I didn't want him to give me any pity. A smile grew on his face, I found myself staring again. His smile was absolutely dazzling. He let out a chuckle, I grew paranoid.

"What ?"

"It's nothing."

"Seriously, what is it?"

"Well your blushing."

I felt my cheeks burning, it turns out I was. We both burst out laughing.

When we eventually calmed down, it was time to go to class. We made our way towards the exit, I opened the gym door and then…

_Smack!_

The door caught my head and I fell on my ass. So not cool, believe me, I'm pretty sure I had broken my ass. Romeo thought it was hilarious, he couldn't stop laughing, I did join him in the end which was followed by a threat that if he told anyone, I'd have to kill him


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was running so late after training this morning, Darren was going to kill me. I arrived at my combat class half an hour late, I would properly be made to run laps as a punishment.

"Lena ?" Oh no. I looked up and saw Romeo, standing the same way as he had been this morning.

"Why aren't you in class ?"

"I should say the same to you. I was running late, what's your excuse ?"

"You tired me out this morning," he said giving me a wink.

"Darren will kill you. Your meant to be going to class as well as my training."

"I will. Just not today."

"What's wrong with today?"

"I just don't want to go today, alright!"

"Okay, okay. There was no need to snap at me."

He just shrugged

"Well, I'm going to class. I'll see you at this afternoon's training." I ran into the gym, I shouldn't have stopped. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me when I came into the gym. Darren didn't look best pleased. He called me over, "Lena, why are you so late ?"

"I lost track of time during morning training."

He looked at me, trying to find a hint of a lie in my face, eventually he spoke again, after failing to find a lie, "Since this the first time you have been late and you are training the new student, I'll go easy on you. All you need to do is clean up when class is finished. Speaking of the new student, where is Romeo ?" A battle began in my head, I should tell Darren about him skipping class, on the other hand he is a new student so I should give him a break.

"He wasn't well after training, so I sent him back to bed."

"Alright then." I know I shouldn't have lied, but he was properly shattered since we were both up two hours earlier than usual.

After cleaning up after the class, I went to find Romeo. Eventually I found him in the school gardens. "I've been looking for you for ages."

"I've just been sitting here."

"I covered for you with Darren. I told him you weren't well after training."

"Why did you do that ?"

"I don't know, I just did."

"Thanks, but you didn't need to."

"I know, but I did. Anyway, I better go find Lily, I'll meet you at the gym in half an hour. Your going to make up for skipping class." I didn't wait for a reply. I felt uncomfortable, standing in a public area, with him. He gave me the I-don't-want-to-get-close-to-anyone vibe. As much as I felt sorry for him, I didn't want to be near him when I didn't need to be.

I spotted Lily near the Library, she didn't look very happy.

"Who's pissed you off ?" I said coming up behind her, she had obviously not heard me, because she flinched.

"No one, it's just a book I needed and couldn't find. Anyway, where have you been ?"

"I had to find Romeo, but that's not important. Let's go get something to eat."

"Good, I'm starving."

We didn't bother with the school cafeteria since I didn't have long before I had to meet Romeo for training. So we grabbed something from the vending machines instead.

"I can't be bothered babysitting today."

"Why did you tell Darren you would, if you don't want to ?"

"Darren opened with the best student speech when he asked me."

Lily started laughing. "What's so funny ?"

"Nothing. It's just that he knows how to get you to do anything, just by using that speech."

I didn't reply, I didn't want to admit that my own mentor knew how to wrap me around his finger. It was embarrassing.

"You better get going then."

"Yeah, I should. I'll come up to your room after tonight's training, okay?"

"Alright see you later. Try to go easy on the boy, you know he hasn't had much time to train as you have."

"Fine. I'm not making any promised though."

Lily just laughed. She was always happy, always smiling. I loved that about her.

A/N : So what did you think of this chapter ?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The gym was dark when I had arrived, 'Romeo must be running late,' I thought. After twenty minutes, he still hadn't turned up, so I went to look for him. He wasn't in the library, cafeteria or the gardens, I was beginning to think he was hiding from me, then I saw him in the History corridor standing with Carly Abelev. What the hell was that boy thinking ? Carly may have been tall, blonde and have blue eyes, every guys perfect girl, but she was still a bitch. She's a member a member of the royal family, she is Lily's third cousin, unlike Lily, she is stuck up and a snob. We used to be good friends until I ditched her, like so many of my other friends, to take life more seriously since my life used to be my friends, drinking and partying. Since then, her and her friends have just ignored me or would shout a stupid comment or two when they saw me. I decided I didn't want to deal with her today. Luckily, I was hidden by the other students. It seemed to me that he liked Carly flirting with him.

I headed back to the gym to workout by myself. The only bad thing about morning classes three days a week, you have to find something to do. When I was almost at the gym, I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was my friend Alexander,

"Hey trouble," he teased.

"Hey pain," I teased back, " Haven't seen you since classes started again, where have you been ?"

"I was sick in bed."

"Liar." I teased. We always had a laugh when we were together, actually, over the summer I missed him, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"I am not." He said, "Anyway, I need to ask a favour."

"What can I do for you ?"

"Since I've been ill, I've missed class, fancy giving me a workout to help get caught up ?"

He gave me puppy dog eyes and the quivering lip. The boy looked desperate.

"Aw, alright then. I was just heading for a workout anyway, come on."

He practically started skipping behind me. "So how my Lily then ?" he said winking at me. Everyone knew he was into Lily, well except for Lily.

"She's fine. Still hasn't clicked on you like her yet."

Alex started to laugh, "She's the only one who doesn't."

By now, we were at the gym. It was time to get down to training.

"So, what did I miss this morning ?"

"Body guarding, nothing new really. I was running late this morning so I didn't join in the class.

"What do you want to start with then ? Laps or push ups ?"

"Laps then push ups."

We started running , but I could hardly run properly because Alex had me in stitches. My sides were beginning to hurt. We had been running for two hours by the time we had noticed, it was time for a break. "What's this transfer student like then ? I've heard you were training him." Typical, even Alex wanted to know about him. He was nothing special.

"He's alright. Doesn't speak very much and he has a slight attitude though. Yeah, Darren gave me the job. Lucky me eh ?"

"Better you than me, I'll tell you that. Being trained than you though, I don't have much hope in the guy becoming one of the best protectors."

"Hey, I'm a better fighter than you."

"Oh sure you are."

"I am and you know it."

"Prove it then."

"Alright then, your on. What should we do then ?"

Alex thought for a moment, " Next combat class, we'll have a battle."

"Alright then. I'll beat your ass."

"Yeah right, we'll see about that."

We bantered like that for a little longer. Romeo never did turn up for training that afternoon. I decided I was just going to hang out with Lily tonight instead of waiting for him to show up.

Sitting in the cafeteria with Lily, Romeo came over to our table. He never said anything at first, he was properly waiting to see if I would say anything about this afternoon. When I said nothing, he spoke, " Aren't you mad at me for skipping training ?"

"It's up to you if you want to pass your exams or not."

He just looked at me. To be honest, I really was angry but I refused to let him know that he got under my skin.

"Oh right. So is training on tonight then ?"

"I think I'm going to hang with Lily tonight."

"You're meant to be helping me catch up, Lena."

"Well you are meant to be turn up to training, not prancing around with silly little girls."

"Don't bother telling me what to do, just because you don't have a life you can't stand it that I have one."

His word stung me, I couldn't reply, I was frozen in place. Romeo stormed away from me, without saying another word. It wasn't until he left, that I noticed that everyone was staring at me, I realised we must have been screaming at each other. A minute or so later, the whispers and quiet conversions about mine and Romeo's argument, had started. I sat back down and quietly ate my food. Lily never said anything she knew me well enough to know I was upset.

About ten minutes later, I had had enough. I pulled Lily off her chair and started up to her room. Romeo's words still rang in my ears, but now they didn't upset me, they made me angry.

"I can't believe him." I said as I tried to vent my anger, " There was no need to stoop that low." Lily never said anything until I had finished.

"Why do you care if he hangs around with other girls ?"

"Lil, it's Carly Abelev and I don't care if he does, just not when I'm meant to be helping him catch up."

"So what if it's Carly, it's you she has the problem with, not Romeo. It sounds to me that you do care."

"I do not."

"Sounds to me that your jealous because Romeo was with Carly today."

"I'm not jealous! Why the hell would I be ?"

"Maybe because you like him."

"What? Yeah right."

"I don't know about that Lena, you seem jealous to me."

"Your seeing things Lily."

"No, I'm not that's you." Shit! That reminded me about what happened in the gym. I dare not tell Lily she would say something and he would click on to my powers. I fell into a silence not because I was sulking because I was trying to come up with a plan to keep Romeo quiet and subside any thoughts about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up two hours early, for training, as usual. As I lay in my bed, my conversation with Lily replayed in my mind. Why did Romeo hanging out with Carly bother me ? I got dressed and left for the gym. I wasn't even sure if Romeo would actually turn up this morning or not. We both had said some pretty nasty things to each other, to make it worse, we barely knew one another.

Romeo wasn't standing outside the gym, so I went inside and began training by myself. I wouldn't blame Romeo if he never spoke to me again. It was none of my business what he did in his free time. I heard the door open, my heart actually stopped for a moment, then Darren walked in.

"Oh good morning, Lena."

"Good morning."

Darren's eyes scanned the gym, looking for a hint of Romeo, by my guess.

"Where is your student this morning ?" Knew it.

I can't lie to him, not again, "I don't know," was all I could say.

Darren looked as angry as I felt last night. He let out a sigh, ran a hand through his hair then spoke, "If he's not here then you might as well go get ready for class then, Lena." It must have took a lot of self-control to stop himself from going mental and storming off to find Romeo.

The morning passed by fairly quickly, Romeo never turned up for any of his classes, well at least not to my knowledge anyway. 'He was properly bunking off with Carly all day. I don't even know why I bother about him anymore.'

"Lena ?" I turned around to be faced with a worried Lily, " Are you alright ? I've been shouting on you for ages."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just spaced out for a minute." I put on a fake smile, trying to shift her worry. "Anyway, what you doing tonight?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"I was hoping you would be able to come over to my room tonight and help me pick out an outfit to wear for the party next weekend."

"What party ?"

"My cousin's birthday party, you know, the one he has every year.

"Oh yeah, that one." I still didn't know what she was on about, but I played along to keep her happy.

"So, will you come over and help me then ?" I stopped dead, there, standing by the library was Romeo and Carly, alone. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. I snapped back to reality when Lily clicked her fingers in front of me. "Hello, Earth to Lena. Are you sure your okay ?"

I told you I was fine. Come on, let's go pick out your outfit." I said, linking my arm with hers, pulling her away before she could say anything.

Lily pulled out dress after dress and tried everyone on. I felt bad because I wasn't really paying attention to what looked good on her, not that it mattered she looked good in anything.

"What about this one ?" She gave a little twirl

'She must be getting dizzy or something. That's the ninth time she has done that.' This time she had on a black and white short dress.

"Why are you going to all this trouble, just for your cousins party ? It's not like it's a fancy formal thing."

"This time it is, he's turning twenty-one this year. He has invited the whole family, even a cousin of ours no one has seen in years. I haven't met him yet."

"The whole family ? It must be fancy then. Doesn't surprise me you haven't met you whole family yet. I mean, your family is huge."

"Okay, what do you think of this one then ? Be honest." Now she had on a long midnight-blue evening dress.

"Go with that one." I had to pick that one, I hadn't been paying attention to the others, but it was a beautiful dress and she did look good in it.

"Really ? You don't think it's too much ?"

"It's perfect, believe me."

"Alright, it is nice, isn't it ? Well, now that's sorted and out of the way, we can chill out the rest of the night. I'll stick on a movie just now.

"Actually I'm just going to go to bed, sorry."

"Are you sure ? It's still early."

"Yeah I know, but I'm tired."

"Alright, see you tomorrow then. Sweet dreams."

"You too. See you tomorrow."

I closed Lily's door and made my way to my dorm. The hallways were unusually quiet for that time of day. There were three hours left until curfew at 9 a.m. I barely saw anyone on my way back. Since the hallways were bare, I made it to my dorm quicker than usual, to find a visitor leaning against my doorframe. It was Romeo. He looked up at me, his face emotionless and hard, and said, "We need to talk."

A/N:

Hey guys. What do you think so far ?

I added another 3 chapters in the one go since I don't know when I'll next be on

. I opened my laptop today after being at the gym, to find a HUGE!! Crack. The 'rents are going to kill me.

Let me know how you like the story so far.

Cheers )


End file.
